Where is the Truth?
by Secret Saturn
Summary: What if the Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) had parents? They weren't "drawn" but born. How will it affect them, especially Yakko? What lies have they been told?
1. Chapter 1: Lies

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Where is the Truth?"

Chapter 1: Lies

**A/N: So, this is my first Animaniacs Fanfiction to be written. I'm kind of nervous since I just started watching it again (the last time I had watched it was when I was very young and had recently found out it is now coming on the hub. So, I may not get the characters nailed down. But I thought of this story last night, and I thought, what if the Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) really had parents? And they were told that lie to keep them in Show business and to keep them from getting "hurt". Nobody knew but Plotz and Spielburg. But I won't spill out too much. This story may or may not spill out to a couple chapters. Now on with the story.**

**oOOo**

"_The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation."  
― __Cheryl Hughes_

**oOOo**

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Plotz?" The tall, black and white cartoon character peeked in, revealing a chair facing a covered window.

"Yes, kids, step in." The little man, covered by the chair, poked his arm out and waved them in.

Confused, the three Warner's stepped in, and made their way in front of his desk.

Something was up.

"Please children, sit down." He commanded, but in a rather, still, soft voice. It was rather scary.

As they sat down in the cold hard seats, but felt a beam of the hot sun beat down on their fur. He turned his forest leather chair towards them and wore an ambiguous face while his fingers tapped together.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Thaddeus stared at the three kids.

"You want to give us a raise?" Yakko suggested.

"You want to take us out to lunch?" Wakko smacked his lips.

"You want to tell me how pretty I am?" Dot pulled out big puppy dog eyes, jumped on his lap, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Plotz quickly threw her back in her chair and wiped his cheek, standing up.

"All very good guesses, but, you all are wrong!" With rage in his action, he thrust the curtains open and the blinds, and revealed something terrifying: graffiti. The trio all gasped, and then cocked their heads.

"daeh oop-oop a si zloP .rM?" Wakko questioned.

"MR. PLOTZ IS A POO-POO HEAD!" The smack on the desk made the Warners jump.

"It's not nice to call yourself names." Dot peeped.

"Yeah, it gives you really low self esteem. Do you need to visit a psychiatrist? Dr. Scratchansniff is a good one. But we can do just as well." The three pulled out a long bed, slapped Mr. Poltz on it, and changed into Dr.'s outfits. The sat upon his chair, and proceeded to ask questions.

"Do you have terrible thoughts?

"Do you lay awake at night?"

"When did you first have these thoughts?"

"Do you feel gassy?"

Mr. Plotz tore up from his spot faster than an angry bull seeing spots of red.

"You three have drawn the last straw!" You are to be locked up in that tower for as long as I say _after _you have cleaned up this mess!"

"But Mr. Plotz we didn't-"

"DON'T give me that! I know you three did! With you're mischievous ways, and I have it on camera. He pulled down a screen and turned on the projector. He clicked away at the computer, and began the clip. There, shown, were three, shadowy figures with spray paint writing on the glass."

"But that's not-"

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!? He yelled, with his face as red as a pimple about to explode and ooze out.

"I don't-"

"Exactly! Because it was you!" He pulled out a paper and a pen. "Now, under the circumstance required by law, you will sign this contract saying you are under probation and you will clean up this mess and stay in your tower, until otherwise."

"No! I will not sign something that we didn't do!" Yakko refuted.

"Sign it or else..."

"Or else what? We're not scared of you." Dot put her pretty little nose up in the air.

"OR else you will be begging me, on your knees, to bring you back in."

"Are you threatening us? You can't do that! I want a lawyer, a judge, a jury, and the president of the United States here."

He bore his eyes into theirs, and sneered.

"I can, and I will..." He pulled out his phone, about to call the cops. Yakko swallowed hard.

"On second thought, where's a pen and where do I sign?" His other two siblings looked worried as well.

"I'd thought you would see it my way." He chuckled, and gave Yakko a pen and told him where to sign. He gave them a bucket with soapy water in it.

"Only one?"

"Where's the sponges?"

"why is the water cold?"

"You children will have to learn discipline! You will share one bucket, using your toothbrushes, cleaning with toilet water." Dot fringed and her face turned green. "Ewww!"

"Whatever makes you learn children, whatever makes you learn." He waved them out, as the kids sadly went out.

"Why Yakko? Why'd you have to sign it?" Dot whined.

"Don't worry sib, I'll get us out of this."

"I know the water tower is our home, but it's so stuffy in there. God only knows how long we'll be trapped in there this time! It was a million years in there last time!"

"Wakko, we were in there for 10 minutes, mostly because it was stuck and they had to get Big Ed on it to punch it in. That is why there is a drift in there because the door won't completely shut."

"It still fell like days."

"I know, but don't worry. Something's fishy..." He peered at the graffiti at the window.

**o later that day o**

Yakko scrubbed hard to get the paint off. It was coming off slowly, they were 4 hours in, and the barely had the first letter done. Yakko looked closer at the D.

"This isn't either of our hand writing... and look at that D, where is that D from?" He peered at Dot, knowing she would know. She stared at it for a moment, and then gasped.

"It's Disney!" She whispered. "But why?"

"It's our rivals, sis." She knew that, it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"We have to tell Mr. Plotz, instead of doing their crap!" Wakko took his toothbrush and threw it down to the ground.

"Yeah but, who's going to believe us?"

"Well we can try anyway." He sighed. Suddenly, he felt sawing of his cord. Before he reacted, the cord broke, but Wakko caught him. Before long, Dot was hanging on the ledge, all the while holding up her two siblings.

"Help!" She yelled, terrified.

"Dot..."

"Help!"

"Let go..."

"No I'll never let you go!"

"Dot, look down..."

"No, I'll get scared!"

"Dot look down we're safe!" She looked down, and saw Yakko already on the ground, and Wakko just above him. They weren't that far off the ground to begin with.

"Oh... Tehe." She let go of Wakko, who fell into Yakko's arms and he put him down. Dot then fell into his arms, and she was put down. You two go back home, I'll straighten thing out with Mr. Poltz." He shoved his hand in his pocket, and felt a lump. "Plus, I need to turn back his pen."

"But why can't we go?"

"Because it's adult to adult conversation."

"But you're still a child."

"Well I need this one alone." He leaned closer.

"I figured they'd take the fun stuff, including power away, so I bought you two something. It's in our secret hiding place." He whispered, winked and walked inside the building, taking the freshly cut rope with him. The two younger Warners ran back to the tower.

He walked down the hall, taking deep breaths at every step, At this point, he was terrified of Mr. Plotz. He didn't want Mr. Plotz yelling at his siblings, especially Wakko, since he did have a bit of a temper, and Dot was sensitive. Himself? He was very patient, tough, especially when it came to the only family he was literally related to. He'd much rather take the blame, he could bear it. It was a lot of responsibility, but maybe this was his destiny. If it was, he welcomed it with open arms. He looked at the ropes, and thought back at the graffiti. Why would Disney go that far? How could Mr. Plotz miss this? Maybe he-

_No. _He would never set them up.

Wakko drew into the room.

"Mr. Plotz it wasn't us and we have actual proof." Yakko said, with confidence in his voice.

_Well, more confident then I wanted..._

But, as if in vain, it echoed off the walls. He walked behind the desk, to find his chair was empty. Yakko sighed, not really in the mood to go looking for him. He left the cords on the desk and put a note reading:

_please get back to us, we need a meeting ASAP -Warners_

He laughed.

_Like he would really take us seriously. HA. He would take a talking gorilla riding on a unicorn with a bunch of leprechauns marching behind them before he took us seriously._

His desk was a mess, and so was his drawers.

_Well, I don't want his pen to get lost. _

He scurried over to a wooden closet, towering over him.

_This looks like a good place to hide pens. It's a nice pen, anyway..._

He tried to open it, but it was locked.

_Well, I need to give it to him, so..._

He took out one of Dot's bobby pin's out of his pocket that he had found on the floor this morning. He had meant to give it back to her, but had forgotten. Slowly but surely, he unlocked it.

_And that's what you learn from cartoons, kids._

He chuckled to himself, until he had opened it. His mouth gaped at what was before him.

Pictures, among pictures, newspapers, videos, and beanie babies of the Animaniacs. It was a shrine. Slappy the squirrel, Runt and Rita, Mindy and Buttons, Pinky and the Brain etc. What was even creepier, was that each character had it's own little section, except for the Warner Brothers (and the Warner sister) took up half of it. It was the craziest.

"And here I thought he hated us!" He chuckled.

He looked around, to check that no body was around, and he studied each box. Everything had it's origins, it's running times, schedules, memories... wait a minute... let's go back. Something was odd between his and his sibling's and the rest. He studied and studied, until...

_We have no origin... but that's silly. We were drawn up. That's exactly what they did. We had no choice but to grow up here. We may be obnoxious, but that shouldn't cause us to not have a notable origin._

He shrugged.

_Oh well, better hurry and put the pen back, I have no where to put it. _

He threw the pen in, and it slipped through a crack in the very back.

_Whoops._

He quickly shut the doors, but as he did that, a secret drawer popped out at the very bottom, and was spat at him. He gasped at what was in his shaky hands. Behold him, was a few baby toys, a crib mobile with tiny elephants on them, and 3 items: A hair clip, a glove and baseball (together), and a paddle ball, all on top of a baby blanket.

There were lumps under the blanket, and took the blanket out, and there, revealed scrunched up paper, and a picture. The picture was of a grown man and a grown woman, holding a new born baby, a two year old, and a four year old. The man looked similar to Yakko, only with glasses, and a plaid shirt, plus some khakis. He had the same hat as Wakko does. The woman looked a lot like Dot, with her hair pulled back and a pink, flowing, beautiful dress clothed her body.

_What?_

He grabbed he paper, and began to look for answers.

_Dear Yakko, Wakko, and Dottie,_

_ You may, or may not remember us. We attached a picture, in case you do, but, with all the fun you're going to have, I highly doubt it._

_ By the time you're reading this, you're probably older, much older, out of show business and into the real world, growing your own families, and just settling down. This is now given to you, since you may be mature to handle this. They told us what they would do to you, and it seemed better than struggling everyday to give you just one meal. You would be on a show, you would be well-fed (especially Wakko, he's quite the eater.) and it would be best to be told you were drawn up. We hated the idea, but we were forced upon our knees, and wouldn't take you guys. That was the only viable option, and we weren't certainly going to have the authorities take you, where we wouldn't see you again. At least here we would see you on T.V, and know you are safe and sound._

_ I want you to know we love yous with all of our hearts. It was for the best, and hopefully, we can unite our loving family together again. For now, this is only a short goodbye. If we never see each other again, know, that we will remain with you, always._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

_XOXO_

He read it over and over and over again. He touched every crinkle and tear stain on that paper. His lips began to quiver

_It was... all a lie? We? Being drawn? My parents were... forced?_

He shook harder.

"NO! It's not true!" He yelped.

"It is, all of it. But you weren't suppose to see it until you were eighteen." The soft voice came from behind him. Yakko's eyes blurred, only allowing himself to see the silhouette of the picture and letter.

"Why? Why did you force them!? You knew there condition." He hissed, below his breath.

"We could have you slack or wandering off, looking for your parents. So, we had to. We locked you up in the tower for a few years, and you forgot all about them. Anyway, you nosy little child, you shouldn't have been in my things!"

He cringed the picture he was holding in his right hand, shaking violently now.

"Yakko, Please under-"

"No you understand!" He raised his voice, though, he had never done so, whacked around, and looked at him with painful, melancholy eyes. Hot, salty tears were now pouring like rain and taunting his face. "I have been told lies from you. Over and over and over again. I bet that graffiti scam was you too, huh? Do you know how much pain you've cause my brother and sister? You're lucky that your office isn't far from the ground, my sister could have died, carrying our weight like that. Now this? I have to explain to my brother and sister that we have been lied to by everyone we trusted? Whom we've looked up to? Who else knows about this?"

Mr. Plotz muttered.

"Speak up when I'm talking to you!"

"Spielburg!"

He was raging and hurting at the same time, yet, balancing the both out, not to hit him or anything else.

"You...you have made the biggest mistake of your life, Mr. Greedy pants! All you care about is money, not feelings! Do you even care?"

He stayed silent.

"No. Of coarse you don't. Thanks for making my job a lot harder. He put the things in the box and started to head out.

"Leave that here."

"What?"

"You heard me, leave it and don't tell anyone about it. _Or else..._"

"Or else what? Kick us out? Now that I have this, I can black mail you just the same. If you kick us out, I will reveal how much of a lying cheap scape you are for blackmailing everyone and keeping poor innocent children from their parents. You will be sued and out of business."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me.." Yakko went out.

Thaddeus picked up the phone and called Ralph.

"Don't let him get away."

The cop met Yakko in the hallway, about to catch him with the net. Yakko gave him one glare, a long, painful, heart-drenching one, and Ralph lowered his net. Yakko went on his way.

He climbed up the ladder, and stood in front of the door, still shaking, not wanting to face the hell he was going to put his siblings through.

_Maybe I should trash it all, and make up a lie. But then I would be at Mr. Plotz's level and they'd hate me forever. _

He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The little girl chimed, skipping to the door. She open the door, and right away was confused by the appearance that stood before her. Her older brother, was soaked, even though it was a light drizzle. But even the rain couldn't hide the fact that he was crying, and holding a brown, enclosed box.

"He stepped into the place as Dot slowly closed the door. Wakko was on the floor, playing with little army men with baseball cards beside him. He immediately had drawn his attention to his older brother, who was obviously badly shaking, and it wasn't from the cold, wet rain.

"What's-"

Yakko threw the box onto the floor, letting the items spill out.

"They fed us lies, and they left me here to break your hearts"

They looked at the items, and back to Yakko.

"It was all, a lie."

**oOOo**

**A/N: There you go! That is the end of Chapter one. Hope you guys enjoy the suspense! Chapter Two coming soon. But before you go on, did I do well with characters? Please suggest improvements, if needed.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Revealed Plan

Animaniac Mini's

Presents

"Where is the Truth?"

Chapter 2: The Revealed Plan

**A/N: OK, I'm impatient myself, so I won't keep you guys waiting. I'm not that evil. But this is certainly not the last chapter. This story may not be long, though, mainly because I'm very impatient and I can't keep a story going. Haha. I'm going to put a quote up every chapter that goes along with it, to make it come out a bit. I also want to note, I don't own the Animaniacs, and Spielburg has nothing to do with this story. (I noted it in my last story, just to make the cartoon seem real, but other than that, he has nothing to do with it). This is a Fanfic and it's made up. With that, I shall continue.**

**oOOo**

"_Crimes against children are the most heinous crime. That, for me, would be a reason for capital punishment because children are innocent and need the guidance of an adult society."  
-__Clint Eastwood_

**oOOo**

Dot keeled on the floor and softly touched the hair clip. It was identical to the one she was currently wearing, but it read, "Dottie" on it, written in permanent marker.

"But I hate-"

"I know. That is why. You hate it because the feeling of warmth came to you, but for some reason you abhorred this feeling." Yakko explained. Dot looked at him, bemused.

Wakko picked up the glove and baseball,and both had his name on it, in the same black permanent marker. He also picked up the paddle ball and gave it to Yakko, revealing the same with his name on it. He clenched it in his hand.

_So this is why-_

"So, exactly how are they lying to us?" Wakko asked, a bit confused. "Who are these presents from?"

"Look at the note and the picture."

Dot and Wakko picked up the picture, studied it, and then picked up the letter. In silence, they read it. Their twisted facial expressions told their older brother they didn't comprehend.

"We have parents. The drawing board was all a lie." He sat down with his head in his hands. "I found this in a secret closet. Mr. Plotz found me, and, I just don't know what he'll do to us next." He sighed.

"I told him I'd reveal his secret if he does anything..."

"But Yakko, that not-"

"I know, Dot, it's not me. But I had to get the truth to you guys somehow. They're your parents too."

"Where are they?" Dot looked at her clip, and back to Yakko. Both were now staring intently at him, but Yakko wouldn't return the look.

"I don't know, this is all that they said."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"You leave that to me, Wakko, you leave that to me."

**oO Later that Night Oo**

Yakko put them both to bed, and he crept out of their bedroom, making his way into the living room. He escaped to the computer quietly, and pulled up Google.

He was about to type, when, he didn't really know what to type at all.

_I don't even know there names..._

He sat there for five minutes.

_Well, I can at least look us up._

He put in their three names.

_Maybe that's too broad._

He put after there names, 'Origins', and clicked 'Go'. He clicked the first link.

"Mr Spielburg then drew up... three characters... Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner."

_Okay, that's not it. _

He clicked the back button and tried the second link.

"In a beautiful drawing, a masterpiece came out..."

_That's not it either..._

The third link.

"Drew."

The forth link.

"Drawing board."

The fifth link.

"Spielburg."

The sixth link.

"Cartoons."

The seventh link.

"The uversal c'llide 'tween da Warner planets and Wakko aliens..."

"Is that suppose to be 'the universal collide between the _warring _planets and _wacky _aliens?' This isn't even related!?" He pushed on. Yet, by the fourteenth page, he found nothing useful. He sigh, and went back to the Google homepage.

_Maybe if I put in..._

'Mr. and Mrs. Warner'

Enter.

Yet, every link he went to, he fretted the worst.

Only their names had shown up.

_Wait a minute... Warner... If we only come up, then... we must be the only Warners!_

He put his head down and sighed. He didn't know what to do next. How would he get to their parents? How will he ever know their parents? Are their parents even still alive?

"Yakko?" He shot up to the sound of his baby sister's voice, and looked in her direction. The room was dark, so he could barely see her.

"Dot?"

She came closer, revealing her tired face. She was holding on to the deep blue blanket with yellow stars that was in the box. It must have been for all of them. She crawled up in his lap and hugged his neck, letting the blanket drift off her lap. Yakko wrapped his arms around her while staring at the now, cleared Google Page.

"It's late..." She said, sleepily, and yawned.

"I know." He whispered.

"You should be in bed."

"I know."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. He had to admit it, he didn't notice it was one in the morning, and he was tired.

"By the way, what are you doing up?" He looked down at his sister, who was staring out into space, but was very calm.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing up?" He asked again.

"Oh I had a bad dream... It was about our parents... What if... we never get to see them?" Dot looked up at him and he sighed.

"Don't lose hope Dot, never lose hope."

They stood quiet for another few minutes.

"Have you found them yet?"

"No..." He drew a huge sigh, hoping he didn't have to go into exquisite detail on all he has _not _found.

"Oh..." She looked back down. She lifted her blanket and took a big whiff as if it was freshly baked.

"It smells like vanilla."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Is this what Mom smells like?" She twisted her face a little, not used to the term, 'mom'.

"Maybe Dot, just maybe." He picked her up, set her in her bed, and covered her up with the blanket.

"Night Dot."

No answer, just a soft snore coming from the recipient. He chuckled.

_That's my girl._

He softly kissed her forehead, went to his bottom bunk, and laid down.

_We'll find them, I know we will._

**oO Earlier that same Day Oo**

"I came to pick up my lost purse and I'm told to wait. Hmph..." The gray squirrel made her way through the hall, and stopped in front of the office. She peaked in and saw Yakko looking through a box.

_Now what is that boy up to..._

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly escaped and hid in the room beside the office.

"No! It's not true!"

She heard him yell, and peaked out of the room. She made her way to his office, and peaked through the door that was now cracked open.

"Why did you force them? You knew their condition." She could barely make up what they were saying.

"...looking for your parents... we locked you up in... tower... forgot all about them..."

"He has parents?" She questioned softly, careful to make sure they didn't hear her.

"I have been told lies from you...know how much pain you've caused my brother and sister?"

_Curse my hearing... not good enough..._

"...don't tell any one about it. _Or else..._"

"...If you kick us out, I will reveal how much of a lying cheap scape you are for black mailing everyone and keeping pour innocent children from there parents..."

_That was harsh. But who could blame him?_

She heard footsteps coming her way, and hid in the empty room. She saw Yakko storm away, with tears pouring down, holding the box. After he was out of sight, she went out, and stood in Mr. Plotz's doorway. He had just hung up the phone and was making his way to the door, when he stopped frozen in his tracks.

"Oh, I just came for my purse..." She invited herself in, and shut the door behind her.

"Now do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He refuted.

"Oh, here let me refresh your memory." She walked up to him and leaned in very close, about centimeters from his face.

"You listen here, short stump. He's just a little boy who's just looking out for his siblings."

She began to poke him, as he backed up.

"Now, I don't know the details, but if you don't let me help those children, there will be consequences. If you think keeping something like that from an eleven year old, then your sick. There are consequences to sick men like you. You see, children look up to people like you, and everybody who seems to take a leading role. I know, I got a little nephew who thinks I can walk on water. Now unless you step up to the plate, you might just regret it, and that's the destiny talking." By that time, she had his back against the wall, as he got all sweaty. "Start talking, buster."

"You don't scare me..."

She peered into his eyes. She couldn't hurt him. She looked at her last resort.

"I have 200 bucks in my purse to give me some information. An extra hundred if we say this encounter never happen."

He smiled slyly.

"Deal."

**oOOo**

Wakko and Dot hopped up from their beds, and out to their living room. He clicked on the lights, and they were still on.

"Hey, I thought they were going to shut the lights off." Wakko quizzically asked, as if his sister knew.

"I did too." She looked around. "Hey, where's Yakko?" She peered the room, and found a note on the table.

"Be back later." She read aloud, and ending with a sigh. "He must be troubled. Maybe he's needs some time to think."

"True... Wanna play Uno?"

"Two out of three?"

"Okay!" The two got the stack of cards and some chips.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Finally, he's back!" With relief, Dot made her way to the door.

"Doesn't he have a key?"

"I thought so..." She opened the door with hope, but was disappointed quickly when she found that no one was there.

"Stupid children playing Ding, Dong, Ditch, they think it's funny because it's a water tower!"

"It does get annoying."

She almost shut the door, until a little white note caught her eye. She picked it up, and read it aloud.

"Meet me at my tree house, 3 pm, sharp." She smiled warmly, shutting the door. "Ah, Slappy." She chuckled a little.

"You didn't even have to sign your name."

**oOOo **

He sat there in the old willow, staring at the skyline. He had no clues, no evidence, no nothing. It might as well be forgotten.

He looked at the mobile he took with him, and cranked it up. It softly played the melody of, "When you wish upon a star.".

He recognized the beautiful melody, not from a movie that he watched, but from a sweet sentimental nostalgia he wish he could remember. He hummed the beautiful tune, and mindlessly listened.

_Crack._

He jumped, and looked down. Behold, his two younger siblings coming to meet him. They sat on the same branch.

"How did you guys find me?"

"I figured this is where you come every time you're upset. Besides, this tree is as tall as our water tower, and can be easily seen from across the lot." She let out a small giggle.

"Truth you speak, sister."

"Slappy wants to meet us at 3 pm at her house." Wakko handed him the note. And read it.

"Did she ask why?"

"She wasn't there. We just found this note."

"That's weird." He looked at his watch. "C'mon guys, we have three minutes."

The three hoped down, taking notice the mobile was still playing.

"What is that melody?"

"It's called, 'When you wish upon a star'."

"You remember it?"

"No, it says on the label." She showed her the label above the crank.

"What's this?"

On the side of the mobile, it had tiny engraved letters on it.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know." Yakko took Wakko and shook him upside down. A bunch of small knick knacks of bouncy balls, army men, jacks, rubber bands, etc. fell out, until a huge magnifying glass popped out. He set him down gently, picked up the magnifying glass."

" 'If your heart is in your dream, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires, will come to you.' -Jiminy Cricket" He looked at it, perplexed of what to make of it.

"What does it mean and who is Jiminy Cricket?"

"I think it means if your friends jump off a bridge, then don't do it, unless your heart wants to." They looked at Wakko, and then look back.

"No, it's too lyrical to mean that..."

"You'd be surprise the hidden message behind songs."

"True, still..."

"I bet Disney wrote it!"

The three laughed and continued on.

**oOOo **

_Knock knock._

_Finally those kids are here._

She went over to the door, and opened it.

"You kids would be late to your own funeral, come in." The three stepped inside.

"Why did you call us?" Dot inquired, innocently.

"I'll tell you in a minute. For now, I need to see Yakko in the kitchen. I have chestnut tea and peanut cake on the coffee table for you two." She walked towards the kitchen and stopped. "Oh, and Wakko..."

"Yes?"

"Don't eat my coffee table again." She walked into the kitchen as Yakko followed her.

"What's up?"

"You may wanna sit down for this."

He sat down on a wooden stool and prepared himself for what he was about to hear. She sat across from him, and looked straight into his eyes.

_Oh boy, this isn't good._

"I was in Mr. Plotz's office building yesterday."

"Really?" He asked, hopeful that she wasn't in the same part of the building at the same time that he was.

"When I went to retrieve my purse, I came just in time to see your dilemma..."

"What are you talking about?" Yakko got all sweaty.

"Don't play games with me kid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your parents, you have parents."

"You knew!?"

"I didn't until I heard you and Mr. Plotz. Sorry for ease dropping, I couldn't contain my curiosity. But it's a good thing I did, because you wouldn't have this." She passed a small white folded piece of paper to him. He slowly opened, and gasped.

"It's... our parents... address... and names... how did you-"

"With a little convincing, threatening, and bribing, you can get anything from that little devil."

"But we- I... Thank you..." He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Okay kid, that enough." She pulled away. "I pulled you in here, not sure if you told the two kiddos out there."

"They know..."

"Will you tell them about this?"

" You bet I will! We're going to go find them-"

"Hold your britches sport, how are you going to get past the guards and Mr. Plotz?"

He lost heart again.

"Well, we've been running from them for years, so, I guess-"

"Leave it to me kid. But you owe me big time."

"Slappy, I will get down on my knees and scrub every creek and crack of your tree with my own fur for you just doing this. Thanks."

"Wakko you're not suppose to eat that!" They heard, coming from the living room. Yakko face palmed. He looked towards Slappy, with a sorry look, who just put her head down and waved him off. He ran to his siblings.

"Guess what group, we have a journey to take." He brandished the paper in the air. "Slappy got us information to find our parents!" He slapped the paper down, and the two stared at him, forgetting for a second that there was only one cup, instead of two.

"What?"

"We get to see mom and dad?"

"We will!" The three of them danced around the living room joyfully.

"When do we leave?" Wakko asked.

"In a week, I'll meet you behind the water tower at 6 in the morning." Slappy stood in the doorway.

"Aw, 6? Why?" Wakko and Dot whined.

"Because they live in Sunnyside." Yakko said, biting his lip.

"Where's that?"

"Nevada."

**oOOo **

Yakko couldn't sleep that night. He was too excited. He went over the plan once again

_When she gives us the signal, we run. A couple blocks to our right will be a red car with a dent in the side. Knock twice, and give them Slappy's name. He will drive us out of town, where, we will be picked up by a blue car, with a bumper sticker that says, 'I 3 California'. Knock twice, and say her name. He will dive us to the boarder of California. There, we're on our own. At least this would shorten our time. _

_I got it. _

_Mom and dad, here we come._

**oOOo **

**A/N: Finished chapter Two! Don't you hate it when you try googling something, you can't find something, then you randomly stumble upon a link that has nothing to do with what you're searching? It happens. Hope you liked it and keep watch for Chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Where's the Truth?"

Chapter 3:The Journey

**A/N: I'm trying not to let you guys wait too long. But I was busy. So, here's chapter 3!**

**oOOo**

A strong mind always hopes, and has always cause to hope._  
-_Thomas Carlyle

**oOOo**

_Beep Beeeeeep._

_Crash._

_You're not welcomed here anymore._

He jolted up from his sleep the moment he heard his alarm clock beep. It took him a moment to notice his fur was drenched in sweat, and was panting real hard. He quickly looked around frantically, but was relieved to hear the sound of snoring.

They were still sleeping.

He took a deep breath and quickly turned off the alarm clock, which flashed 5:30. He got up and stretched.

Today was the day.

Wiping his mind from the terrible night mare that he had suffered, he actually looked forward to waking his siblings. He made his way over to his sister's bed.

"Dot... wake up... today's the day..." He poked her, as she groaned and flipped to the side, away from him.

"Come on Dot... We have to leave in thirty minutes..."

"Hmmmm..." She covered her head with her pillow.

"Then I guess I'll have to use my secret weapon..."

"You do it, you die."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you..." He dove at her and started tickling her. She fell out of her bed laughing, and could hardly breathe.

"Yakko... haha... st-stop-... hahaha... I can't breathe!" She got out, and he stopped. In turn, she tackled him.

"Okay kiddo, go get dress." He looked at the clock.

6:45.

"and step on it." He got up as Dot grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. He went over to Wakko.

"Bro, wake up."

"hm..." He let out, and cover his head with a pillow.

"Get up it's time to get up."

"Go away." Wakko muttered.

"I'll start singing."

"Eh!"

"Well if you insist..." Yakko jumped on Wakko's bed and started to jump while singing.

"Rise and shine! Rise and shine! Everybody get up! Get up! Get up! Touch your nose, touch your toes! Everybody come on!"

_Well, that was the worst, off-key, made-up, morning song I've ever sang..._

"Shut up... I want to sleep..." He threw the pillow at him, causing him to fall off the bed.

_I regret looking forward to this..._

He sighed.

"Okay, but you won't get any of my Chocolate Chip pancakes I made last night..."

Wakko shot up, jumped off the bed, and shot towards the kitchen.

"Go get ready and you can eat them on your way."

**oOOo**

The three made their way down, and went behind the water tower. It was 6:15, and they didn't see any sign of Slappy anywhere.

"Are you sure it was 6 am?"

"Yeah Wakko, that what she said." Yakko sat down at the curb, and put his head down

"Maybe she forgot." Dot whispered, cagey not to break her brother's heart. All three of them were excited to look for their parents, but both Wakko and Dot knew Yakko had the most passion. He couldn't even stop talking about it. Some nights, Dot would wake up to use the bathroom, and her older brother would lie awake, just staring at the ceiling. She'd know this because every time she turned the light on, he flinched. It was pretty scary seeing him on an emotional roller coaster ride. If this didn't fall through, God only know what he'd do.

"You ready?" Yakko's ears perked up, followed by his head, and turned to the sweet, old voice coming from the right. Here, Slappy came strolling up to them, with Skippy behind her, dressed as a thief .

"When Skippy runs away with my purse, and Ralph follows him, you make a run for it. Got it?"

The three nodded as they tip-toed around the corner, as Slappy walked in the middle of the street. She gave Skippy the signal, and he ran and snatched her purse, then dashed away.

"Come here you little rascal!" She alarmed, practically yelling it. "Someone help! Help me!"

_Not great, but hey, cut me some slack I'm old here._

They spotted Ralph going after the youngster, and the Warners took their bags and scatted.

They ran two blocks to the right, and looked down the street. There was about 3 red cars parked on the side. They _all three _had dents in them.

_Very funny, Slappy. _He thought, pondering on what to do.

"How do we know which one Yakko?" The middle child asked, staring at all three cars.

"There's only one way to find out."

He went up to the first car, and peeked in. There, a man about fifty, with his pot-belly sticking out of his skin tight beater, and blue jeans. Drool swept cross his whiskers on his face, the only hair he had on his face.

"Ewww..." Dot wore a disgusted disguise on her face.

"He needs a bath! I can smell him from here!" Wakko cried, holding his nose.

Yakko himself, felt his stomach turn.

_I sure hope we don't have to smell this out to the city._

"Now, sibs, be nice. This could unfortunately be out ride out." He knocked on the window, who startled the middle aged man. He turned to the window, and reached over to roll the window down by the crank. As soon as he did this, a foul and lethal odor blasted out at Yakko, making Dot and Wakko choke."

"My eyes! My throat! My nose! IT ALL BURNS!" Dot screeched dramatically, with big hand gestures, before she fainted.

"My spleen! Air! I need air! The agony! This smells worse than my socks!" Wakko begged for mercy.

"But you don't wear socks Wakko..." Dot peaked.

"Well it would if I had any!" Wakko fell face down onto the cold cement.

Yakko teared up a bit, but keeping control for he was afraid to ruin his chances.

"May I help you?" He looked at them with annoyance, as if he were really busy. He shot a despised look, almost as fatal as the aroma that induced Wakko and Dot to go hysterical.

"Yeah- um -uh- Slappy?"

"Who?"

"Slappy?"

"No, Billy Bob. My name's Billy Bob."

"No, Slappy."

"Look kid, I don't know where your girl friend is. Go get a life." He rolled up his window and slouched back in his seat.

"Well, that went well." He muttered. "Come on sibs, let's moved on to the next car." he pulled them by the arms, dragging them to the next car. The windows were shaded black, almost impossible to see from the outside. He knocked on the window.

With a few second delay, the window slowly rolled down, revealing a man in a light brown jacket, a hat to match, and sunglasses, reading a newspaper and sipping on his coffee. He looked like a PI, and Yakko got his hopes up

"Password?" He said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Slappy."

"Wrong password kid." He scuffed, and pointed a gun at him. Yakko and his two siblings scudded to the next car.

_This has to be the right one._

He knocked on the window, and it slid down. Before them, was a dashingly hot man in the driver's seat, and a young, steamy woman in the passenger's seat. Dot climbed into the window, followed by the other two, Dot taking hold of the man, and Wakko and Yakko laid in the woman's arms.

"Helloooooooo Nurse!" They sang, in unison.

Yakko shook his head of his childish way, and focused on his mission.

"Slappy?" He asked the woman.

"No, now go away." They threw them out of the car, and rolled the window back up. Yakko felt his heart drop, savoring the last bit of hope he could possibly have left.

_Beep Beep._

He twirled around, and there, he stared at a red car, with a dent on the side.

"You kids Slappy's friends?" The female squirrel popped her head out the window. Her fur was a chest nut brown, slightly lighter than Skippy's. She had a purple feathered hat on, and a cigarette hanging out. She looked about in her mid-thirties, and resembled Skippy.

"Yeah..."

"Well get in the car, and Slappy wanted me to tell you that the joke is on you. Whatever that means."

_That's Slappy for you._

The kids hopped in the back, cramming into the two seat car.

"I'm Skippy's mother, Slappy's sister. The name's Rhonda. Yours?" She had a slight Jersey accent as she spoke, and blew the smoke toward the window. It didn't go anywhere but was trapped inside the car.

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'm Yakko."

"And I'm choking!" Dot quickly rolled down the window, gasping for air, breathing heavily.

"Excuse my sister, Dot, she has developed asthma over the years. Oh, and thank you for doing this."

"No problem, kid. Say, where you headed? My sister said she needed a favor. Instead of the hundred bucks I owe her, she told me to do this."

_I really do owe her big time..._

"Sunnyside." He replied, quietly.

"Well where you going there for?"

"To look for our parents." He looked down, quietly peaking into his bag, revealing the picture of their family.

"Cool."

He brought out the picture a bit more, staring at it.

_I wonder if they look the same..._

He look at his sister, who was still hanging out the car window, and smiled.

_She looks just like her mother._

He looked at Wakko, who was playing his video game and making his own sound effect along with the music.

_I think he's adopted._

He looked at the picture again, and chuckled.

_Then again, I don't know what my father was like._

He sat back, and relaxed a little.

_At least I have them..._

**oOOo**

"Thanks again!" They said, and waved at her as she drove away.

They look at the bridge in front of them, that connected their city to the country, over the body of water. It was the only highway in and out. It wasn't that it was surrounded by water, it was just that the city was cheap. The Warners heard a loud popping sound, and looked down the highway. There, before them, was a navy blue pile of junk swerving towards them. They jumped out of the way, as the pick-up truck came to a screeching halt. The car sat there, with the engine running that sounded like bursting bubbles in a toxic swamp. It had mud smothered on both sides, and a license that read, 'I 3 California'. Yakko slowly went up to the truck, and knocked on the window. He rolled down the window, and a smell of hay and manure came from the other side. Wasn't pleasant, but definitely smelt like cookies compared to the first car they went up to.

"Slappy?"

"WHHHHHOOOOOWHEEEEE! That's some city folk right there! Ain't that right, Ruth?" The Labrador wagged it's tail as it barked and panted. The squirrel before him had dark gray fur, and a straw hat. He had on a pair of overalls, and smiled with his two buck teeth. The siblings wore confused faces as they stared at the farmer, who tended to chuckle loudly.

"Hop in, this is going to be one heck of a ride!" He yucked, almost like a Goofy laugh, but only creepier.

"Oh dear..."

"Not this..."

Dot and Wakko muttered under their breaths, as the entered the truck, with Yakko close behind.

"So, where ya'll headin'?" The farmer sped off towards the bridge. The trio clenched tight to whatever they could get their hands on.

"S-Sunnyside." Yakko blurted out, trying to retain his focus.

"Whoowhee! That's a bit far, dontcha think? By the way, my name is Farmer Joe, Slappy's uncle, I'm from deep south. Yours?"

"Yakko, nice to meet you."

"Wakko, and I think your going to drive us into a tree."

"Dot, and I think I'm going to get sick."

_Surely these people have seen the Animaniacs, and they ask us for our names?_

"We're the Warners, we work with with your niece. Don't you recognize us? From the show, the Animaniacs?"

"Oooooohhhhhh sonny, we don't get cable down there!" He slapped his leg, laughed some more, and spat out the window. Yakko raised his eyebrow, as Dot's face turned green. Wakko looked down in disappointment, his face begging to get off this crazy carnival ride.

Yakko sighed, and sat back. It was going to be a long ride.

**oOOo**

They stopped at the border, and were let off. Dot, on the verge of tears, kissed the ground, and Wakko laid on the grass, thanking God he was alive. Yakko hoped out, thanked him, and he watched him drive away.

"Slappy has a crazy family!" Wakko cried.

"Now I know why she's so unhappy." Yakko grinned. He helped his sibs up.

"I checked online and their was a train nearby. This way we don't have to walk." He suggested, making his way torwards the train station.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, thank God for public transportation!" Wakko let out, and the other two cracked up.

**oOOo**

Yakko stood in the line, as his sibs played tag with each other. The other passengers were annoyed, but he didn't pay attention to them. He smirked at thinking how happy they'd all be, with their parents, their family reunited again.

"There they are!" The three turned, their hearts dropping, at the sound of a familiar voice.

Thaddeus Plotz.

"Don't let them get on that train!"

Two cops came rushing at them, and they dashed away. In and out between people, pulling everything to stop the guards.

"I have a good idea, split up, and meet at the train."

The three took different trails, and two of the cops followed Dot and Wakko.

Dot quickly stopped, and the guard, confused, stopped behind her.

"Oh Mr. Guard, will you rub this smudge off my mirror?" She pulled out the mirror and shone the mirror towards his face, catching the sunlight, blinding him.

"My eyes!" He yelped, backing up into a pile of luggage. Dot made her way to the train.

Wakko searched through his gag bag frantically, trying to find a rope. Instead, he pulled out dental floss.

"I guess this will due." He jumped up, using a box to do so, letting the guard to pass him slightly. Wakko jumped on his shoulders, wrapped the floss around his head, and steered him like a horse. He aimed right at the wall, and jumped off, making his way to the train.

"Wakko! Dot! Over hear!" Yakko hissed, peaking out of his booth. The sweet harmony of his voice was therapeutic to their ears. They made their way over.

"There they are!" Mr. Plotz made his way to them, along with the train manager.

"Tickets?" The manager asked, holding out his hand.

"We don't have-"

"No tickets, no ride. Out."

"But-"

"Out!" Mr. Plotz grinned as they slowly went for the door, but instead, dashed torwards the back.

"You too, sir."

"But-"

"No tickets, no ride." Mr. Plotz sighed, and went out.

The manager chases after the three. They turned tables, pushed people away, and finally made it to the cargo.

The manager stormed in. Piles and piles of luggage built up in the car, and he started to look through them. He looked and shuffled through all of them, except for the last three. He made his way over to the three bags, and was about to open them, until he was stopped.

"What do you think your doing?" The engineer boomed out.

"I'm just-"

"Confidentiality mister! Nobody goes through my people's luggage!"

"But-"

"No buts. Now you get out there and clean that mess or I'll have you fired!" He sighed, and went out, shutting the door.

The three, exhausted, hopped out from the luggage. Wakko flickered on a flash light.

"Let's tell spooky stories!" Wakko put on his scary face.

"Yeeahh... let's not and say we did." Yakko fell back, staring at the ceiling, a bit tired. Wakko, a bit disappointed, turned off his flashlight, and fell back too, as well as Dot.

After silence for a few minutes, Dot finally spoke.

"What do you think our parents are like?"

"I don't know. Our father could have been like Wakko. Either that, or he's adopted."

"I'll believe that." Dot giggled.

"Hey! I'm not!" Yakko and Dot both laughed after that remark.

"Do you think he'll let me call him Daddoo?" Wakko asked, excitedly, sticking his tongue out.

"Maybe Wakko, just maybe."

**oO 7 hours later Oo**

"Sunnyside, up ahead!"

They jolted up at the sound of those beautiful sweet three words. A few minutes later, they felt the train come to a squeaky stop, and the jumped out of the cargo, into the next car, and out the door.

This train station, was outdoors. The landscape was nothing but hills upon mountains, with a vast valley laying on the ground. It looked like a desert with some vegetation upon it. The looked down, down towards a huge trench, and their, was a village. A small town, made of wood. They could see very vague, silhouettes walking on the dirt roads.

"We're here!" The trio excitedly ran down the steep hill, tripping, and rolling all the way down to the village, ignoring the fact that their was a dirt road leading to the village. They were two excited.

As they approached, Yakko peered at the figures. Something was strange. He got closer to the village. Lo and behold, were creatures, just like them.

Black and white, red noses, all different shapes and sizes. They had two long ears on the top, and a tail on their backs. Their eyes glistened with joy, almost to the verge of exploding. The town was bustling, and their actions, were even better. Children ran through the streets like maniacs, anvils were being dropped from buildings, there was talking and laughing that made this town a lively town. It was heaven.

Yakko, almost losing sight, took out his paper.

"138 Sunshiney Rd"

He spoke aloud. A little boy, stopped and heard them.

"Sorry to butt in, but it's right down the road, two blocks ahead." That was all he said, and ran away. The three dashed two blocks and looked at the wooden sign:

"Sunshiney Rd."

They took a left.

"132"

"134"

The suspense was killing them.

"136"

He bit his lip.

"138"

There, a wooden house, filled with pink decor, flower beds in the garden, and filled with wildlife, and had his stomach in his throat. He ran up to the door, and rang the door bell, which went along to the tune of "Amazing Grace". The door opened, and there, revealed a lady, in her low forties, at the door. She wore a plaid blue skirt, and a blue berry colored sweater to go along with it. Glasses hung from her nose, as she slightly swung her screen door open. Almost in shock, she looked upon the smiling faces of the three children.

"Are you our mother?"

**oOOo**

"Should we go after them boss?" Ralph questioned, watching the train move away.

"No, no, they'll come back. They always come back. When they do, they'll never be in my sight, again."

**oOOo **

**A/N: And finally done! Sorry for the long wait. Don't hurt me if I offended you in any way. I wanted to broaden Slappy's family, and make it a bit humorous. BTW brownie points to whoever can give me the reference in which I used, in Yakko's last line in this chapter. This should be easy. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Another Memory

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Where's the Truth?"

Chapter 4: Just Another Memory

**A/N: I thank all my people who are reviewing and are reading this, I greatly enjoy your anticipation! In between these chapters, I always get fresh ideas and I think hard on these chapters, which may cause the story to be longer. There may be multiple conflicts, especially internal ones. I like it.  
**

** Oh, and, brownie points to ****yasdnilgoth**** for guessing the allusion!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**oOOo**

_"_**The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten.**_" _**_  
_**_Cesare Pavese_

**oOOo**

Sweat poured down their faces as they just stared at the woman in shock. Their heartbeats rang through their ear, terrified of what she may say. She stood there, with the door wide open, easing up her face. She almost looked like she was going to cry, but managed to keep herself together. She sighed.

"No, no I'm not."

He broke. Everything broke. His heart just sunk, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It took him a minute for it to register, and then his face showed it. In unison, the three let down their smiles. It felt like a waste of time.

"But I do know her, both of your parents. My husband and I were friends of them."

He shot his face right up, clenching to a terrible hope, in high spirits that she might tell them where they are.

"Where are they?" Wakko spoke up.

She bit her lip, boring her sad eyes into the three of them.

"Come in children, there's things you need to know." The woman opened the screen door wide open, inviting them to come in. The three looked at each other, with confused looks, and hesitantly entered the house.

It was as magnificent as the outside, maybe even better. It was a such cozy house, that they can feel the warmth embrace them like a long lost friend. The Warners walked right into the living room, with stairs to the right. The walls were made of wood, just like the whole house was, with a tapestry with howling wolves, covered the back side of the room. There was a fire place in the left corner, and wool covered furniture set the mood in the place. A deep, red velvet rug covered the floor, underneath a cedar wood coffee table. A lovely set of carnations cat in a blue vase on the table. There is a doorway, that looked like it went to the kitchen, and a window right before you hit the stairs. The smell of fresh wood and hot tea filled the air.

"This place is nice..." Yakko complimented, sitting down on a wool covered couch, followed by the other two, took one last look around, and looked at the lady.

"Yeah, a bit outta style though, you should let me redecorate..." Yakko nudged her, gave her a stern look, and directed his attention back to the woman, who was not sitting on the love seat to the right of them, looking down.

"I feel fancy..." Wakko gave in.

"So miss... will you tell us where our parents are?"

"Please, call me Mrs. Marsha." She said quietly. She was very petite, and had a shy look on her face.

"Paul, you may want to come in here!" She yelled back, towards the kitchen.

"I'm busy!"

"It's urgent!"

"Oh alright..." The trio looked at each other, confused. A creature, just like them, only fatter and taller walked in, grumbling to himself. He wore a plaid button down shirt, with a pair a khakis. He was gruff looking, but is eyes were at ease, calming, and reassuring. He looked at his wife, who should have had 'fear' written on her forehead. He looked up, and studied their faces, especially upon Yakko and Wakko. He then gasped, and took a step back.

"My golly it's Darlene's kids!" He proclaimed, booming his gruff voice off of the walls.

"I know..." Her face turned back into sadness, and turned around to face them.

"But why?"

She didn't answer, she instead left him in silence, long enough for him to figure out the answer.

"Are we going to tell them?"

"We're going to have to." She bit her lips, on the verge of crying.

"Tell us what?"

Paul came over and sat down next to Mrs. Marsha.

"About the year that Dot was born, the recession hit us hard. And by us, I mean our whole town. You see, we're a very small town, as you had seen, and, well, nobody really sees or cares about us that much. Our town couldn't provide enough food... disease stricken, poverty, crime... half our population was wiped out by the end. That's why your parents had chosen to give you a better life, because they didn't want you to die. About two years ago, our town had hit rock bottom because of the recession. They lived with us, so that they could at least survive. Anyways, one day, you parents went out to the gas station, to buy a little milk, or whatever they could buy. It was late, but, they felt it was necessary. An hour had gone buy, and I heard cop cars go past. Quickly, on my instincts I told Marsha to stay here, and I ran down the street, where the gas station was located. A crowd of us surround the gas station, and I got there in time to see to stretchers being hauled in an ambulance, where it went to the local hospital. Fears for the worse, I ran home, got Marsha, and we flew to the hospital. My fears were proven to be right: it was your parents."

Yakko's lips quivered.

_Please don't tell me-_

"I never prayed so hard in my life, I say by their bed sides, and they were soon on life support. They fell in a coma. A few months went by... and then we had to make a choice..."

"No..."

"We couldn't see them suffer anymore... they went to be with the Lord that Sunday..."

"No!" Yakko cried out, falling to his knees, letting the tears pour down his face like rain.

Wakko, not sure of what to make out of it, let his heart writhe in pain. He had begun blubbering as soon as he realized they didn't make it.

Dot, had curled up in a ball, sobbing in her lap. She clenched her knees close to her, going through the whole horror in her head.

It was as if everything was in vain.

Marsha couldn't look at them, she had turned her head away, with tears rolling down her face.

"Where is he?"

"Who-"

"The man"

"He's in jail bu-"

Yakko stood up, and headed out the door. Anger flared in his eyes, sadness boiling the anger to create steam out of his ears. He walked very strangely down the street.

"Yakko!"

"Where are you going?"

His two siblings ran after him, trying to pull him back.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of."

He walked slowly, not paying any attention to his sibs who were pleading for him to turn around. as he stopped someone on the street.

"Where's the jailhouse?"

"Right around the corner."

"Yakko why you going there? Please come back!" Dot begged, holding his arm as he turned the corner, towards the jail. He stepped inside, shooting his eyes towards the front desk. He went forwards, and looked up to the sheriff behind his desk.

"I want to see the convict who was involved in the gas station shooting two years ago."

He peered down to Yakko, who had a heart wrenching angered look on his face.

"Why?"

"I want to confront my worst adversary, sir."

"Okay, but remember, you have guard surrounding you, and you will only be able to talk through him through the bars. Go down the hall, two cells, and on the right, will be your 'adversary'" He directed, thinking a ten year old wouldn't hurt.

He opened the door to the hallway, and let Yakko walk through, but stopped Wakko and Dot.

"Hey!"

"What gives?"

"Only one."

The two looked at each other in worry, terrified Yakko might do something he would regret. They did a double take on the guard because he was staring at them, especially on Wakko.

"I recognize that hat from anywhere... You... are the Warners... but most of all... you guys are Darlene and David's kids!"

His loud footsteps echoed through the hallway. He could hear rowdy guys on the other end, but for the first part, it was nearly empty. Whatever that noise was, the guards had to be there.

He stopped at the second cell.

There, sat a figure in the shadows in the left corner. Yakko, ignoring the strange odor looming in the air, peered into the darkness.

"Are you the man who killed my parents?" Yakko hissed, as the figure moved. The silhouette got up, slowly, and made his way toward Yakko. The light revealed a scrawny teenager, a human being, ironically, and put his face centimeter's from Yakko.

"Yes I am. I'm guessin' you're the child of those imbeciles who stood in my way? If it weren't for those pesty folks I wouldn't be here."

Fire flared up and swiftly Yakko twisted his arm back all the while keeping him in a head lock. The teenager cringed his face in pain, was brought to his knees, and tried to get away, but Yakko overpowered him.

"I would watch what you say if I were you." He lowered his voice. "I know all your pressure points, paralysis points, and every thing I need to defend myself. I have a black belt in karate for a reason. You know, I could just end it right here. Pay back what you deserve, shouldn't I? Isn't that the way man believes in? An, 'eye for and eye' whole ordeal."

"Hey man, I didn't mean it, j-just let me go!"

"No, I'm not done." He bit his lip.

"My sibs and I came all the way here to look for our parents, and you just had to ruin it, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU" Yakko twisted his arm more.

"YES! Yes! I'm sorry!" He cried. Yakko caught shadows coming towards their way.

"I could be like the rest of the world..." Yakko dropped the crying teen on the ground, looking at him with pity.

"But count your lucky stars, I don't have the heart for it." Yakko went towards the door, and peered back.

"And I have too much to live for." He went out.

The three turned and looked at Yakko, who had his head drooped, making his way to the door.

"I'm tired." Was all he said and went out.

"You're parents were good folks." The officer added, just before the other two left.

"I bet they were." Dot muttered.

"I bet they were."

**oOOo**

Yakko couldn't sleep that night, especially in the only extra room that had. He stared at the wall, the one not facing his sibs who were sleeping soundly next to him. This room belonged to their parents, and Dot's theory was right. Their mother did smell like vanilla, as the wool blanket still had a trace of it. He clenched his eye tightly, too tired to cry, desperately wanting Dream to come and wrap it's arm around him, and lure him to sleep. But that wasn't going to happen. He got up quietly, making his way to the window, looking out to the starry night beyond them. They never see this magnificent beauty in Burbank. They stars glisten and dance across the velvet floor, and it was speechless. All day something had been bothering him, now, he had figured out why. It was almost a... nostalgia.

o**O Flash back starts Oo**

"Dad, what are those white things that are moving in the sky?" Young Yakko asked, pointing to the glittering dancers in the skies. It was just the two of them, laying out in the field, about a mile from their village.

"They're called 'stars' son" He softly replied.

"Are they alive?"

"No son, they aren't. They run on gas."

"Like cars?"

"I guess you can say so. Do you see that really bright star up there?"

"Yes."

"That's the North star. It's at the very end of the handle, and you follow the handle down , and you come to the scooper part of the whole ladle. It's called the Little Dipper. Right beneath it is the Big Dipper. They're all part of the many constellations, which are a group of stars that make pictures, and stories come along with it."

"That's amazing dad!"

He chuckled.

"It sure is, son."

o**O Flash back Ends Oo**

He shook his head, a bit shaken up over the haunting memory that had caught up to him. After his state, he went back and laid down.

_That was weird._

His heart filled with more pain, as he let a tear slip out.

**oOOo**

The sunlight hit his face, making him twitch a little. Yakko lifted his eyes, and everything came rushing back to him again. It didn't seem real, like it was a dream.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

He rolled over, to see his siblings gone. He had guessed they were downstairs, as he smelled something sweet- a refugee to his nose.

He got up, and made his way out, towards the stairs.

Suddenly, he stopped.

o**O Flash back starts Oo**

"Get out of my way"

"No you!"

The two brothers struggled to get downstairs, to meet their mother, who had cooked them delectable treats.

"Boys, stop fighting or you won't get any."

The two came whipping around the corner, and sat down in their chairs. They did what they do every morning for the past six months now: Stared at her belly.

"You said a baby was in _there_?" Yakko turned his face into disgust.

"Yep, your little sister."

"Do you love her?"

"Of coarse sweetheart."

"Then why'd you eat her?"

Their mother laughed, not getting old of the questions, and scooped Wakko up, throwing him in the air.

"Because she's delicious! And I will eat you too!" She pretended to eat him, as he laughed uncontrollably.

She put four plates on the table, and set food on there also. Wakko took six pancakes, and Yakko took three, and began to scarf them down.

"Hey kiddos where's the fire?"

Their father came in, trying to fix his tie, when his wife intervened and did it, before giving him a kiss.

Now both the brothers had a grossed out face on.

"Ew! Cooties!" Yakko shouted.

"Aw, you'll find that girl one day." She made a kissy face.

"Ew, girls are icky!"

The parents looked at each other and giggled.

"So what's her name going to be?" Yakko questioned out of curiosity.

Their mother rubbed her stomach, and answered:

"Dottie."

o**O Flash back Ends Oo**

"Yakko?"

He looked down to see Mrs. Marsha there, a bit concern.

"Yes?"

"You okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Breakfast is ready. But you better hurry, before your brother eats everything... He was always a big eater, I never knew he would still eat this much." She giggled.

"Stop eating! You're such a pig and you need to same some for Yakko!"

"He has enough! I saved him two pieces... okay! One and a half!"

Hearing them argue was almost music to his ears. He smiled a bit, and went downstairs.

He sat down between Wakko and Dot, picking up his two- er- One and a half pancakes, drenched them with syrup, and began to eat.

_This was made from heaven..._

Dot turned around.

"Mrs. Marsha?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I know your busy and all, but will you tell us stories of our parents?"

Yakko's heart sank, and his appetite was gone in a heartbeat.

"Sure hon. Finish up what you're eating, and we'll go in the living room."

He wasn't sure if he could eat it, but to dodge the worry and the rudeness, he forced it down.

After breakfast, they scattered to the living room, sitting on the floor, anxious to hear more about there parents they have so long been waiting to hear about.

Mrs. Marsha and Mr. Paul sat on the couch, thinking.

"Wow, you're father was such a trouble maker when he was younger, he was practically the outcast. Weird, too." Paul chuckled. "And this was before he met your mother." Yakko and Dot looked at Wakko, as he looked at both of them.

"What?"

Dot acted like she had a walkie talkie in her hand, and said:

"Kkkkkk, Rodger, he's not adopted, I repeat, he's not adopted. Over. Kkkkkk"

"Kkkkkk. Rodger that. Over. Kkkkkk" Yakko replied in his hand.

"Hey!" Wakko crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, in annoyance.

The two adults giggled.

"One time, a couple of friends and I had dared him to ride his skateboard down a steep hill. Let's just say he was scraped up good when he got done. His mother was so angry because he had his best Sunday clothes on too!"

This made the children giggle.

"Oh, this one is good." Mrs. Marsha replied. "You're father, you're mother, Mr. Paul, and I were all out on a double date. It was our first state together, so of coarse the men were nervous."

"Oh, no..."

"In fact so nervous, Paul somehow managed to spill every single one of our milkshakes, and your father made the waitress trip face first into a cream of crab soup."

The three laughed a little louder this time.

"Your father was always a nervous wreck, your mother was an angel sent from Heaven to be his saving grace."

"When he found out your mother was pregnant with Yakko, all he could do was stutter the whole span of nine months."

They were dying at this point.

"Ah, you children were the apple of their eyes." Marsha said, staring off into space. "They loved you more than anything."

"Ah, I remember when Yakko put a diaper on his head, and called himself 'Diaper lord.'" Wakko and Dot laughed at Yakko, who was slightly blushing.

"Wakko created such a big mess, they were making brownies one day, they turned their backs for a second and Wakko had brownie batter all over himself and the kitchen."

"And Dottie, you were still really young. But your mother looked at you, and said you were the cutest thing in the whole entire universe."

Dot blushed.

"She doesn't like it when people call her Dottie."

"No that's okay, it's fine, really."

The brothers both raised their eye brows.

"The last time I called you Dottie, you were about to rip my face off." Wakko pointed out.

"Well- Now it's okay."

Marsha smiled lightly.

"By the way guys, we wanted to talk yous."

She cleared her throat.

"Paul and I talked it over last night. When you guys were born, well, your parents made us the godparents of you guys. Since you know this, we still have legal ownership of you."

The Warners looked at each other again, and back at them.

"And we were wondering, if, you guys want to live here." Paul spoke out.

The three looked at each other again. This time, scared faces came from each of them.

"We... we would have to think it over..."

"That's fine..." Marsha said quietly, as they both stood up.

"We'll be in the other room if you need us." They walked out.

"What are we going to do Yakko?" Dot replied.

"All our friends... the people whom we've grown up with... are there." Dot continued.

"And what about Dr. Scratchansniff?" Wakko sighed.

"Yet, we're treated like we're kings and queens here."

Yakko thought.

"Well-" He sighed. "I love this place, and it's true that we're not well treated there, but our friends are there. It's your choice guys, I'm fine with either way."

Dot and Wakko looked at each other.

"Okay."

**oOOo**

Yakko walked up to Paul and Marsha, who were sipping on coffee.

"Were our parents buried?"

"Yes."

"Is it in the town?"

They glanced at each other.

"Of coarse."

"I know it's a bit strange to ask, but may we go buy some flowers and put them on their graves?"

"Of coarse sweetie." Marsha dug out some change, gave it to Yakko, and he went out, with his siblings close behind. He saw the store on the way there, and went there.

"What kind of flowers should we get?" Yakko asked.

"What about forget-me-nots?" Dot suggested. The brothers shrugged, getting them anyway. They didn't know a whole lot about flowers, but by the name, it sounded good.

They asked where the grave yard was, which turned out to be on the other side of town. As they were walking, they noticed how the town got gloomier, as they went closer.

"Talk about dreadful." She muttered.

There, right in front of them, was a large graveyard. A grave yard larger than it should be for such a small town.

They walked inside, and noticed it was listed by alphabetical order.

"I hope it's not by last name." Yakko peaked over and confirmed his worst fears.

"Now we have to find them... I should have asked for their last names. Split up." The three scouted the land.

After a few hours of search, Yakko came to it. He came to the tombstone of his parents:

R.I.P

David and Darlene Mires

1963-2010

1965-2010

"I found it." He coughed out, crying a little. His sibs found him, and they stared at it for a while before laying the flowers on the stone.

_It was cruel how you ended, but nothing will ever separate us. Not even death. I barely knew you, but it's like I've known you my whole life._

Yakko sniffed, wiped his eyes, smiled, and pulled his siblings close to him. Normally they would give him a strange look, but they didn't mind.

They didn't mind at all.

**oOOo**

"Mrs. Marsha, Mr. Paul, we've decided. We want to stay at the water tower. It's our home. But- do you mind if we visit?"

The two looked at the three understandingly, and nodded.

"You're welcomed here with open arms."

They smiled.

"But first, here."

Marsha pulled out a wooden box. She pulled an opal necklace from the box, and put it around Dot's neck.

"That was your mother's."

She pulled out a cap, just like Wakko's, only worn out and faded.

"This was your father's baseball cap." He handed the hat to Wakko, who in turn took off his to replace it with his father's.

Finally she handed a watch, connected to a chain, to Yakko.

"This was also your father's." Yakko took it, and ran his hand across the golden watch, admiring the heart detailed into it.

"Your mother gave your father that watch."

He held it close to his heart.

"Thank you."

**oOOo**

On the bus to Burbank, Yakko stared at his watch, and then back to his sleeping sibs.

_At least we have each other. _He looked out the window. The sun was setting, firing up the sky with pink, purple, fuchsia, orange, yellow and red.It was magnificent, and he finally felt right. They stopped, and he woke up his sibs. Lugging them out the door, he suddenly froze and faced the horror before him.

"Yakko, I can't find my-"

Wakko and Dot stood in terror as they say army men line up at the gate, and Mr. Plotz standing and staring right at them, with a devious face. Their stuff laid out on the curb.

"Well, well, look who's back."

**oOOo**

**A/N: And the secret is out! But the story isn't finished yet... How will they deal with this?**

**P.S the "kkkkk" are the sound of static. I wasn't quite sure what to put in there, haha. Review?**

**P.S.S I have to give credit to my uncle for telling the story with the skateboard and steep hill. Ah, the exciting stories he told us. Haha, I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5: Here's the Truth

Animaniacs Minis

Presents

"Where's the Truth?"

Chapter 5: Here's the Truth

**A/N: So, this chapter may be a bit more detailed than the other chapters because I finally got the secret out, to the cost of many feelings (Sorry guys). I was rushing to get this secret out, which is never good. This is the last chapter. I really did enjoy writing an Animaniacs story, and more ideas popped up in my head. So different one-shot stories are up ahead, in case you guys want some more. Would you read them? I hope you do. Any ways, on with my best shot!**

**_The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph.__  
__Thomas Paine_**

"Hello Burbank city, we are now broadcasting live here just outside of the Warner Brothers Lot and what you see here is a catastrophe! Mr. Plotz, for some reason kicked out Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, the stars of the show, _The Animaniacs_. We have not interviewed either one of them to figure why. But we will try and see what's going on." The newswomen smiled, and the camera zoomed into the situation.

"But- Where are we going to sleep?"

Mr. Plotz grinned viciously, peering at the heartbroken children without pity. His heart was now blacker than coal, if he had one anymore, and fire burned with an everlasting hatred that could never be changed.

"You should have thought of that when you left." He sneered. "This could have been our little secret, Yakko, and could have been peaceful about this. But you had to be a little freak about this and turn it into a mess!" Shouting, Plotz moved closer to the children, and then brought his voice down to a whisper.

"You kids are good for nothing, worthless, stupid, chaotic, waste of space little devils, and now, you will have nothing, just like yourselves: nothing."

Yakko fumed.

"We won't stand for this!" He charged for the gate, and then halted when the soldiers pointed AK-47's at him. Terrified they would shoot.

"On second thought, I think we should go." The three zipped down the street, with the news people at their heels."

"What's happening?"

"Why'd you get kicked out?"

"What are you going to do?"

Yakko stopped, and the two noticed a few feet away. Shaking, Yakko turned around, with tears running down his face.

"I have failed our parents, our friends, and I have failed my siblings." He became hysterical, and started to dash. They could hear the soft sobs of their brother as he ran away, and could easily tell that he tried to hide it. Wakko and Dot took a step after him, but the news people wouldn't let them, as they surrounded them with millions of questions.

"You have parents?"

"How did he fail you?"

"How do you feel about this?"

Not wanting to be bothered by this, they broke through the crowd, and turned the corner where their brother had turned. Their hopes were crushed as they found they were too late:

Their sibling was gone.

"YAKKO!" Dot screamed, in agony, falling to her knees, tears gushing out, falling to the sides, as everybody turned to look at the poor mess. He was the only thing that kept them from falling, and now he's gone. They were lost sheep without their brother.

Wakko stood there, blubbering. Confused, he didn't know what to do. His brother was always his role model, and now that he was gone, who did he have? He wasn't suit to watch his little sister. No, Yakko had to be found. His sisters scream made him back into the white bricks beside him, clenching his heart that was broken. He just couldn't make sense of it.

They were suddenly taken up in scrawny arms, and they looked up. Behold, was Dr. Scratchansniff.

"Calm yourself children, it will be alright."

The two struggled and tried to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't allow it. The sound of the hurting kids cut deep into his heart. He wasn't the one to cry, but when he looked at the once happy-go-lucky children, he could help but draw a tear. He struggled to put them in the car, and he sped off.

"TURN BACK!"

"LET US GO!"

"WE NEED TO GO FIND YAKKO!"

"What do you think we are doing!?" He yelled, trying to keep his cool. But as strong as he was, everybody had their limits.

"He didn't fail us." Dot banged her head against the window.

"He has never failed us."

**oOOo**

The two were in opposite corners of each other, curled up in a ball. The room was dark, and the only light that came through was the street light from outside, peering in the gloomy room. They sat in the shadows, dealing with their own pain.

Dr. Scratchansniff and them tried desperately to find Yakko. There was no luck. The streets were full of busy people, very few of them taking notice of the nightmare that was unfolding right before their eyes. They checked in every creek and crack of the city, yet, no luck. They finally went to his apartment, offering them a place to stay, risking his job. But try as he may, he couldn't get the kids to talk, or even change the expressions they had all night.

The psychiatrist gave up after Wakko told him he wasn't hungry when he offered the children food.

Both of them were well awake, not even daring to invite Sleep to sing them its lullaby. They were now holding the shattered pieces of their hearts in their hands. It was pitiful.

"I can't do it anymore!" Dot stood up and headed for the door.

"Stop! Where are you going!?" Wakko shot his head up, towards his teary-eyed sister. Seeing her as a mess like this, was hard to look at. Her clip had fallen out, her fur was a mess, she had bags under her beady eyes, and her skirt was cringed. It was true that he was hurting, but she, being the cute one, looked the worst.

"I'm going to find our brother."

"No you're not. I'm not losing you too." He quickly stood up, and held the door shut.

"Get out of my way!"

"No!"

"Go Wakko! This isn't the time to play your silly little games!"

"I'm not, I don't want you to get hurt!"

Dot pushed him out of the way.

"I'm sorry if you don't love my brother but I do." She opened the door and went out.

He started to shake.

_Of coarse I love him! Why would she say that!? I just couldn't lose her too..._

He got himself together, and scurried out. He flew down the stairs, and there, he saw Dot walking out.

"Dot wait!"

"Wakko, I'm not turning back around!" She walked a little faster, but Wakko caught her arm, making her turn his way.

"I'm not stopping you, I'm coming with you."

Dot smiled at her brother, who, wasn't in the best shape either. He too, had bags under his eyes, and it seems his gentle smile was rather a forced one on his face, rather then being assured himself. Dot quickly nodded, and they dashed.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I might know where he may be."

**oOOo**

He kicked and punched the tree multiple times, muttering every time he did. Tears were fresh every time reality hit him. His sibling were disappointed in him, and he wasn't sure if he could ever face them. He fiercely worried about them, but what good is a brother with no plan?

He yelled, he screamed, he kicked, he hurt, he did everything to rid of the knife that was taunting him. He fell on his knees, slamming his fist onto the ground.

"WHY!?" He cried out. "WHY AM I SUCH A FAILURE!?"

His sobs were loud, but he didn't pay attention. It seemed like the only comfort that he could find. His whole body fell to the ground, rubbing his face into it, tired of crying, tired of thinking, tired of being strong. They saw him run away like a coward he is. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be strong.

He couldn't even hold it up for his siblings.

"Wakko... Dot... I'm... sorry..." He whispered, not bothering to remove his face from his arms.

"For what?"

He quickly jumped up, scooting back away from the voices that came up behind him. He slowly turned to face the thing he most feared right now:

His siblings.

He sighed.

His brother, wasn't even in a whole piece. Blood was seeping through his gloves, because he had hit the tree so hard and so many times. His face alone look torn, with a mixture of tears, snot, and dirt taking up his cheeks and chin, his pants were a bit torn, most likely from a branch, or a snare. They barely recognized their brother.

"Why did you came here? How did you find me?"

"This is the second place you come to, and we could also hear your crying from blocks away. Listen Yakko-"

"Stop! Just- stop. Leave me. I'm a monster and a failure. It's bad enough you have to see me this way."

"But Yakko we don't think of yo-"

"Go away!" He punched the tree another time, making his sibs jump. "Leave me be! You don't deserve me! I'm a mess, our parents probably couldn't even look at me! I-"

He was halted by the weight tackling him down.

"We need you Yakko stop talking like this!" His brother cried, clenching tight to his neck. "You're the one who's been keeping us going. You're the one who's been holding us together. We are siblings we're suppose to be going through this together, not apart. Why can't you see that no matter what you do we love you to death!" Wakko sobbed in his astonished brother's chest, as Dot came over and hugged them both.

"You're just a child, like us Yakko. You're not perfect, and we don't ask you to be."

The eldest brother took in what just happened in his presence, before putting his arms around the two, sobbing lightly along with them.

"I love you guys."

**oOOo**

The three woke up to the sound up a crowd roaring. They had fallen asleep under the tree last night.

Not too far off, they could see their water tower, and the roads were covered with little shadows.

"Yakko, why are the streets looking different from yesterday? Did they pave the roads again?" The brother stuck his tongue out, not something he could do for the last 24 hours.

"Wakko, those aren't roads, they're people."

**oOOo**

"We now have scoop on what is happening. Hidden sources have told me that to much of the world's surprise, our beloved Warner characters had parents! They went to look for them, defying their CEO owner, only to find that they had died two years ago in a tragedy. The broken children came back, only to find they were evicted. We have reported earlier about this, and people from all over the world have banned together in support of these three poor children. The stubborn CEO, Thaddeus Plotz refuses to let the children in, despite the crowd's demand."

A heavy set women in a pink foo foo dress took the microphone from the news reporter.

"Who could be so heartless! Keeping a secret like this only to kick them out! He should be ashamed of himself! He should be jailed! He should be executed!" The lady's loud voice rang through the microphone.

"Here, live, from Burbank City."

The Warners tore through the crowds, finally getting to the beginning. Mr. Plotz and the soldiers stood their ground, on the right, and the crowd to the left were shouting, "Let the children in!" and holding picket signs.

But that was not all.

People of different nationalities stood there, from all over the world. Even people from all over the country, not just the people of Burbank city. What was even more breath-taking, was the town of Sunnyside, the little town they had visited, was there. They saw Paul and Marsha standing there, protesting.

"BE QUIET!" Mr. Plotz shouted through the megaphone. The crowd wouldn't listen.

He snapped his fingers, as the soldiers pointed their guns in the air, and started shooting at nothing.

The crowd immediately screamed, and then hushed.

"Now, let me explain. This was all a hoax, nothing to get hooked over. They were drawn, in imitation of these people right here." He pointed to their species. "The kids were disobedient, making a mess, and had caused nothing but trouble. Now that the truth is out, everyone can go home. Sorry for the inconvenience." He turned the megaphone off, as the crowd remained silent, but whispered to themselves. Yakko knocked him off the crate he was on, taking the megaphone and spoke himself.

"Citizens of Earth. This man is a lying, conniving, little man this world has ever met. He framed us for spray painting his windows, and hired Disney to do it. I went back to confront him about it, and return his pen, and I stumbled across a box." He was stopped by Marsha, who gave him the box he had accidentally left. Yakko rampaged through the box, taking out the picture and letter he had found.

"This, this is what I read:

Dear Yakko, Wakko, and Dottie,

You may, or may not remember us. We attached a picture, in case you do, but, with all the fun you're going to have, I highly doubt it.

By the time you're reading this, you're probably older, much older, out of show business and into the real world, growing your own families, and just settling down. This is now given to you, since you may be mature to handle this. They told us what they would do to you, and it seemed better than struggling everyday to give you just one meal. You would be on a show, you would be well-fed (especially Wakko, he's quite the eater.) and it would be best to be told you were drawn up. We hated the idea, but we were forced upon our knees, and wouldn't take you guys. That was the only viable option, and we weren't certainly going to have the authorities take you, where we wouldn't see you again. At least here we would see you on T.V, and know you are safe and sound.

I want you to know we love yous with all of our hearts. It was for the best, and hopefully, we can unite our loving family together again. For now, this is only a short goodbye. If we never see each other again, know, that we will remain with you, always.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

XOXO"

He folded the letter, as the crowd broke out in whisper again.

"We then found rides to the outskirt of California, which wasn't pleasant, and took a train, only to be hunted down by this- this- monster!" He pointed an accusation towards Mr. Plotz, who was now getting sweaty.

"We found our little town, but our hopes and dreams were crushed, when we found out our parent were dead. I got back home to find this little coward with his "big and bad" army here, saying we could never feel the comfort of our water tower again!" He showed them his blood stained hands.

"Lies!" Mr. Plotz cried.

"Does this look like a lie to you? This is what the truth looks like: Painful, agonizing, convicting, and heavy. But it's all worth it, because without the truth, we live in hell."

The crowd stayed silent, then to whisper, then broke into chanting once again.

"Let the children in!"

"Let the children in!"

Mr. Plotz, with steam coming out of his ears, grabbed one of the guns from the soldiers.

"Sir! Stop! We can't-"

_Bang._

"YAKKO!" Dot screamed bloody murder, as they saw their great hero fall, being caught by the two of them. The crowd gasped, as Marsha and Paul surrounded the children in disbelief.

"NO!" Dot cried again, both letting their clothes and hands turn deep red. Their brother gasped for air, all the while coughing up blood.

"Sibs" He smiled a bit, staring at the tearful faces of his sibs.

"Ya... gotta... cheer... up, and... never give up... hope." He gasped one more time, and his body fell limp.

**oOOo**

"Mom? Dad?" He questioned, with tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe it.

Standing there, in a bright white foggy room, his parents were standing right before him.

"It's... it is you!" He ran and jumped right in their arms. He recognized the warmth that had left him so long ago. It was comforting to know that they were there. He looked down to see a hole right near his heart, but there wasn't a trace of blood to be found. He had his normal clothes on, but they looked fresh right out of the dry cleaners.

"Yakko... our dearly beloved." They held him close.

"We've missed you guys." His mom spoke softly. She wore a beautiful white flowing gown, and her face shown like the sun. As same with his father, who wore a white robe.

"I wish you could come back to us." Yakko smiled a bit, knowing it was never going to happen.

"But we are home, Yakko, and we're happy and safe. But you, sweet child, have a choice."

They pointed to a hole in the wall, where there is a picture of his body, not breathing, and doctors surrounding him, trying ruthlessly to save him. His two sibs were banging on the door, begging people to let them in. They were a wreck.

"Or you can be with us."

He looked back and forth, from his parents to his sibs.

"I-I can't make this decision!"

His parents look down, and then back at him.

"Do whatever you feel is right Yakko." His father spoke, gently.

Yakko looked at the horror story before him, and then back at his parents, and nodded.

**oOOo**

"LET US IN! LET US IN!" The two raged, banging hard on the door.

"One... two... three!"

_Zap._

Nothing.

"One... two... three!"

_Zap._

Nothing.

"One more time..."

"One... two... three!"

_Zap._

Nothing.

The doctors looked down, doleful, and put their equipment away. They opened the door, and the children were there, looking up at them, and watched as they shook their heads in disappointment. They too, shook their heads, but went off screaming, rushing past the doctors, hoping up on Yakko's bed, pleading with him and their Creator.

"God, bring him back!"

"Please Yakko, wake up, I'll clean my room!"

"I'll let you have the last piece of cheesecake!"

"I will always listen to you."

"Just wake up!"

His cold body just laid there, and they completely broke down. Their tears fell lightly on his face, and they clenched to him tightly.

"Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope" Dot whimpered.

"We can't cope." Wakko softly sang, as his eyes glistened.

"Ya gotta cheer up and never give up hope"

"Are you a dope?"

"Nope!"

"Just cheer up and never ever give up-"

"Hope."

There was a jolt, and the children were terrified to know where the third voice came in.

They looked at each other, and then at Yakko.

He lightly fluttered his eyes, looked at them and smiled.

"Did you seriously think I was going to leave you guys behind? One little bullet isn't going to stop the Warners!" He chuckled softly, followed by coughing.

They other two gasped in happiness, hugging their brother tightly.

"Wait... you're not...a ghost or zombie, are you?"

"No, I'm alive Wakko- but- Ow guys, ow." They immediately drew back, but Yakko took him lightly in his arms.

"I saw mom and dad."

"Really? What they say?"

"They missed us. But then they gave me a choice. I wanted to go with them, but, when I saw you guys begging and pleading, I realized my duty is not done here."

He wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Do you guys mean it? I can have the last slice of cheesecake."

The three looked at each other.

"Of coarse you can."

**oOOo**

_So that concludes our story. After Yakko was released, the three of them returned to their water tower, framing their parent's picture on the wall. Every summer they return to Sunnyside, to visit Mrs. Marsha and Mr. Paul, and the graves of their parents. As for Mr. Plotz, he was arrested and no longer CEO. Yakko took the position, and everything went back to normal. All is well in the Warner lot, except the one thing that will never change._

_The Warners themselves._

The trio quickly ran around the parking lot. Yakko stopped, followed by his siblings, and bowed.

"Goodnight folks!" He kissed his hand, and ran.

**oOOo**

"_Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free." _

_~Jesus; John 8:32_

**oOOo**

**A/N: You didn't seriously think I was going to kill off Yakko, did you? Pish posh! You know me not well enough! Well, that is the end! Finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I really really really really really wanted to make this into a musical but I thought it wouldn't make sense because you wouldn't know the tune to it. Blah! Anyways, I first have to thank my fans for reading and supporting this, I appreciate you guys! Secondly: I do not own the Animaniacs (All cheers to Stephen Spielburg.) I also do not own the song, "Never Give Up Hope." featured in the movie _Wakko's Wish_. That also belongs to Stephan Spielburg. Thank you, Brainy Quote, for the quotes, and other various sources, like Google. This took a lot of researching, to the point where I was thought: "Forget logic, this cartoon doesn't have any sense anyway!". Then everybody who knows me knows I had to throw in a Jesus quote, He gave me a great gift anyway, so I thank Him most of all. That concludes my talking. Review my story? -huge Dot-like eyes stare up at you- Pwease?**


End file.
